


The One Who Doesn't Walk Away

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Athosians, F/M, Friendship, Missing Scene, Off-World, SGA Legacy book series, Things they don't talk about, Unrequited Love, relationship, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla won't walk away from the people she loves. John wouldn't ask her to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Doesn't Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from the SGA Legacy book _Homecoming_ by Jo Graham and Melissa Scott, but there are no major spoilers.

  


_"I remember how Teyla cried whenever anyone said she was like her,  
when people said that Teyla was also one who walks away,  
who cares nothing for anyone and leaves all behind."_

Halling in 'Homecoming'  
by Jo Graham and Melissa Scott

 

John avoided looking back at Halling and Rodney as he made for Keller's clinic. Maybe he left a little precipitously, but he wasn't sure he could trust himself in the conversation ahead.

There were some things a man shouldn't put himself through.

"Colonel John!" The call came from the leader of an arrow of children, three or four of them running for him, all bright eyes and eager expressions. "Colonel John! You've come back!"

The girl held up her arms, clearly expecting a lift, and John swung her up and winced at the piercing squeal of delight. "Hi Raya."

"You remembered my name!"

"Shouldn't I have?" He feigned surprise. "I can forget it immediately if you like."

"No! No!" She shook her head vigorously, the multitude of tiny braids flying around her face like so many little insects on long lines of hair. "You haven't been here for ages! Have you come to see Doctor Jennifer?"

One of the other children snorted, folding his arms. "Of course not, silly. He sees her all the time in the city of the Ancestors!"

"Don't call me silly, Batol! You're silly!"

"We brought Dr. Jennifer," John said, as much to end the fight brewing as to keep the conversation going. "She's already seeing people."

"Like Darlo," said another boy importantly. "I heard. He's been short of breath a lot this season and Jossa, his wife, was worried he might come down with the lung sickness if Dr. Jennifer wasn't able to come soon."

"Has Teyla come back with you?" Raya demanded. "And her baby?"

"Yeah, Teyla's come back. And Torren with her."

"They went off with Kanaan," Batol reported. "I saw them going towards his tent."

John forced a smile to his lips. "Hey, you know, the last time I was here you guys had built a lookout over the river. Remember? The one that watched the nets?"

"Yes! We can take you there!" Raya wriggled in his arms, trying to get down. John set her on her feet and then submitted to being dragged away by the children.

It was better than waiting for Teyla to come back from her reunion with Kanaan.

On Earth, he'd let himself forget that Kanaan of Athos existed at all. An easy thing to do while living in Atlantis on Earth and helping look after Torren while Teyla was speaking with the IOA.

Impossible to forget now that they were back.

John had seen servicemen cling to their wives and children, reunited after too many lonely days and nights had passed. Kanaan of Athos had clung to Teyla and Torren like that.

It was a homecoming - returning to where Teyla belonged.

They'd brought Atlantis home to the Pegasus galaxy, and now Teyla had come home, too.

 _Will Teyla be staying with us?_

He didn't know - hadn't asked.

But he knew Teyla. She might walk through gates for a while, but she always came back. She'd never walk away from her people, her responsibilities, her heart.

John would never ask her to.


End file.
